


【冬叉】戒断期 Rehab

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 人们总是说，把那玩意戒了，你会活得更好。





	【冬叉】戒断期 Rehab

1.

冬兵已经回归了复仇者，这是个美好温暖的大家庭，任务总是很多，他的私人时间很少，但巴恩斯其实乐的如此。空闲会让人胡思乱想，也会让旧日亡魂找上门来，就像现在。

礼拜五的放松之夜，皇后区某家地下夜店，他坐在稍微还明亮一点点的吧台旁，瞪着十秒钟前蹭上他右手边凳子的交叉骨。

这家店总体上就不干不净的，吧台的大理石台面上摸起来黏糊糊的，如果那伴着节奏变幻的灯光恰巧亮了那么一两秒的话，还能看见上面划痕。舞池那边的音乐声很大，但不需要听得多清楚，巴恩斯就能认出那把声线来。

“嘿甜心，”朗姆劳端着一杯马蒂尼，在杯子后头冲他挤眼睛。金色的酒液反射着波光，诡秘的亮斑慢慢地爬过他脸侧的暗红色伤疤，又荡过他眼角深深的笑纹，最后钻进这骗子的双眼里，“想我没？”

骗子，骗子。冬兵伸出手不知道是要抓住他的手还是抓住他的肩膀，最后还是收了回来，放在了桌上。这是真的？还是幻觉？那些他平时吃的药总会搞乱他的脑子，有的时候他分不清梦境与幻觉，现在他既希望这是梦又害怕这是梦。

朗姆劳穿着黑色的皮夹克和牛仔裤，闻起来好像一瓶廉价呛人的劣质古龙水。他比冬兵记忆中的更要邋遢一点儿，脸上每一条细小的皱纹和伤疤都要更深，被疲惫拖拉着，不但显得他更丑了，还让他看起来甚至有点儿病殃殃的。

“——你的脸——”

朗姆劳眯起了眼睛，莫名地，他看起来似乎很开心。悠悠叹了口气，这九头蛇余孽抬手摸了一把自己那张烂脸，又伸手过来拍了拍冬兵的肩膀，“我觉得我这样也挺好看的，夜店里这群毒虫都觉得我这妆酷极了。”

无所谓，冬兵想，不过这样朗姆劳白天就该很难出门了。到这个时候，他才想起来四处观察——这不是埋伏，没有其他人。朗姆劳注意到了。

“我现在单干了。”朗姆劳说，“所有人都以为我死了。”

“……那你就应该老实地‘死’着。”冬兵低声回答。“没人会喜欢你的死而复生。”

叉骨看了他一会儿，脸上没什么表情，冬兵不想直视他的眼睛，只是转过身子低头喝自己的那杯饮料。

“我想也是。”几秒后，朗姆劳咧着嘴说，他转着凳子，手指敲着杯壁，望向冬兵的目光炙热而充满期待，“只是不想让你太心碎了。”

“冒着被复仇者追捕的风险？”

“啧，你这小畜生。”朗姆劳骂道，离开了座位，但他临走的时候给了冬兵一个地址。“如果你想，可以在这儿找到我。”

“我会把这个交给复仇者的。”冬兵终于转过身来，身上的每一个细胞都在尖叫着想要离朗姆劳再近些，但他忍住了，“我真的会的。”

朗姆劳却毫不在意，转身而去，摆了摆手，“随便你。”

这自私的混蛋。冬兵没有把那张写在棒约翰的餐巾纸上的地址交给任何人，他把这张还染着番茄酱痕迹的玩意放在了自己房间一张复仇者聚会时的合照背后，它的存在在每次冬兵看向那相框的时候都刺痛他，令他下意识地闪躲。

2.

“如果不是清楚你不是个毒虫，”钢铁侠在早餐的时候跟冬兵这么说，“我都要以为你在戒断了，真的，太像了。”

冬兵小口小口地喝水，坐在椅子上，又一次不知道该怎么接话。好像这些年他已经丧失了和人正常社交的能力，他喜欢托尼，他喜欢每个复仇者大家庭里的成员，但他不知道怎么回应他们善意的笑话和关心。

而且他知道史塔克何出此言——冬兵正经历着严重的失眠和惊悸，他很久没睡超过一个小时了，这直接导致他面色惨白，视力模糊。而且他不怎么能吃得下东西，好多时候食物到了嘴里，冬兵却突然想起那些在九头蛇里的时候，他们放到他嘴里的那些玩意。所以他弯腰呕吐，所以他夜不成寐，这一切全都是九头蛇的错。

“你还做噩梦吗，巴克？”史蒂夫装作随口地问道，他的眼睛在杯子后面偷偷地打量着冬兵的神色，关心溢于言表。

冬兵痛恨对好友说谎，尤其是在经历了这么多之后。而且昨晚他梦到的是布洛克，所以不，严格意义上来说，那不算噩梦，即使他翻滚下床，伏在地板上凄声惨叫，又怒火灼心。

“……没，”冬兵想了一下，双手圈住装着热水的白瓷杯，在吧台旁侧过身，向所有人微笑了一下。它很虚弱，很短暂，但很有效，释然刷过整个休息室。“……昨天没有了。”

“很难想象你能在这一切之后还能把自己重新拼起来，”克林特握了握他的肩膀，“……你做得很好，伙计，这很难，但是我们都在你身后。”

冬兵点点头，“……谢了。”

“一切都会好起来的。”史蒂夫告诉他，美国队长眼里闪着希望的光，哀伤又温暖。

“……好。”所以冬兵回答。

 

3.

十二天之后的午夜，朗姆劳在夜班超市里，从身后拍了拍来买啤酒的冬兵的肩膀。

“没人来找我。”他说，眼神莫测不定。

“……我没把地址给任何人。”冬兵回答他，打量着朗姆劳。后者看起来比上次来得更糟了些，他眼睛底下是浓重的青色，胡子拉碴，头发也乱糟糟的。

“那你呢？你为什么不来找我？”朗姆劳问。

冬兵看着他的眼睛，又一次感觉无比的糟糕。他加入复仇者是正确的决定，但这不能解释他看到朗姆劳时内心升起的背叛感。他抬起右手，用指关节去碰对方脸上的伤疤，他接近化掉一半的耳朵，在朗姆劳闭上眼睛的时候探身过去，用鼻尖轻蹭他的眼角。

“……我就知道你想我了。”朗姆劳悄声说，声音中带着破碎的得意。

“去开始一段新人生，”冬兵哽咽着说，“你再这么下去，迟早会有人注意到你，到时候你要么走回老路，要么在牢里蹲一辈子。”

“你如果就这么开始哭的话，我发誓我掉头就走。”朗姆劳说，“你也睡不好，对吧？”

“我做梦。”冬兵轻轻回答，“……梦到过去的事。”

“你瞧，展开新生活哪有那么容易。”

冬兵看了他一会儿，一个疯狂的念头在他脑子里盘旋已久，现在他终于把它说了出来，“……我在想。”

“想什么？”

“我可以去找你，然后我们两个逃走——找个没人认识我们的地方——”

“然后被双双击毙在汽车旅馆里。”朗姆劳捂住额头，“这就是你为什么不来找我？”

“……是。”冬兵垂下眼睛，“如果我去了，就没有退路了。”

“你这条疯狗。”朗姆劳喘息着，“你是认真的。这不可能——这不值得，而且你现在好容易有的所有东西都会完蛋。”

“……还有你也会。”冬兵回答，转过身，从架子上拿了一打啤酒，放进购物车里，“……所以我只是想。”

“你永远都不会那么做的，对吗？”朗姆劳问他，盯着冬兵的侧脸。

冬兵盯着货架。整件事里最恐怖的一点其实是，对于这个问题他并没有答案。但他不打算对朗姆劳说实话，即使对方能清楚地知道他是否在撒谎……管理员总是知道。

“不，我永远都不会那么做的。”冬兵说。他继续盯着啤酒瓶身上的水珠，感受着冷藏柜的冷气一股股拍在他脸上。当他回过神来，朗姆劳已经不见了。

 

4.

史蒂夫走进来一定花了不少时间站在门外来下决心，最后他站在巴恩斯的房间外，看着冬兵蜷在地上，被砸烂的家具包围着，双手抱着头，他只是屏住了呼吸。

最开始美国队长没有开口，他在原地站了一会儿，之后弯下腰开始收拾房间。他没有伸出手去把巴恩斯搀起来，相反他只是等着，等着抽噎渐渐停止，等着巴恩斯自己爬了起来。等到冬兵终于重新站起身来，时间已经过去了很久，而他看上去已经好多了。

“你还撑着呢吗？”史蒂夫坐在床上问。这是个糟糕的开场白，因为巴恩斯面色可怕，嘴唇都失去了颜色，他哭得眼睛都肿了，目光失焦，好像不确定史蒂夫到底在哪儿。

又花了好一会儿，冬兵才踉跄着摸到了床边，坐在了史蒂夫身边。最开始他没有说话，双肘撑在大腿上，脸埋在双手里。他右手上有一个关节渗着血，小臂外侧还扎着一小块碎玻璃。

“……当我醒过来……”他开口的时候，声音破碎而模糊，“我只想回去。回到过去……回到指令，任务，枪械，爆炸，甚至那些恶心的聚会，和……和……天啊……我知道这不对，我知道……我只是太想了，太想太想了。”

史蒂夫紧抿着双唇，低头死死盯着自己交握的手掌。

“——老天啊……”冬兵在自己的手掌中低吼，“这什么时候才能结束？——老天啊——为什么……为什么——”

“巴克——”

冬兵抬起头来，他瞪着眼睛，凄惶无比，他的嘴唇哆嗦了几下，最后还是说了出来，“——把我冻起来吧……或是杀了我，史蒂夫——只要让它停下来……”

“……我们能一起挺过去的，巴基，”他的话无疑让罗杰斯心碎，但冬兵此时可意识不到这个，他只是在美国队长握在他肩膀上的手掌下颤抖，听他说——“这很难，但我们能……我们一定能挺过去的。一切都会好起来的。”

冬兵渐渐冷静了下来。那句几乎“但是那时你在哪儿”堪堪停在他唇边，巴恩斯用尽了最后一点自控才没说出来，他也没有反驳，一切都变了，九头蛇早就彻彻底底地搞坏了他的脑子，巴恩斯已经不同以往了。

“……我很抱歉。”他叹了口气，放纵自己用资产式的毅力去强行调整自己的呼吸。这很有效，他很快就重新控制了自己的表情，手指，以及声音。心中欲望和渴求的叫嚣声渐小之后，冬兵又找回了自己的理智，他只感到空虚和疲惫。

“你不用道歉，这不是你的错。”史蒂夫回答，冬兵这才看到他脸上挂着的泪痕。

 

5.

他徘徊在黑暗的桥底，两个小时，冬兵哪儿也没去，最后他终于等到了他所期待的——一个穿着兜帽衫的家伙双手插在口袋里出现在桥洞的另一边，月光把他一动不动的身形切成剪影，又将他的影子拉长，最后当他终于向这边迈动了一步，那铺在沙石地面上的黑影也跟着变得更加狭长，将冬兵整个人都笼在里头。

“……布洛克。”冬兵听见自己哽咽了。对方很显然也是，因为他老远地，缓缓抬手拉掉了兜帽，举手投足透着困惑。

“……想爹地了？”朗姆劳问。话音一落，一辆列车从他们头顶的桥上轰鸣而过，这巨大的噪音漫长极了，好像永无止境，冬兵拖拉着步子向他走去，他越走越快，走的变成跑的，最后冲到了朗姆劳面前，将他紧紧抱住。

朗姆劳肯定骂了几句不成样子的脏字儿，但都无一例外地被淹没在了列车的声音里。现在已经差不多是冬天了，这九头蛇逃兵穿得乱七八糟，层层叠叠的，冬兵的手指颤抖着在那一层层的立领和兜帽里找到了他的下巴，摸索上他的嘴唇，又凑上去亲吻他的嘴角。

他肯定被质问到底在发什么疯，但那质问也混合了太多的喘息，太过模糊无法辨认。朗姆劳推着他后退，冬兵的后背重重地靠上桥柱时，他仰起头抽气，不是因为疼痛，而是因为朗姆劳冰凉的手指已经钻进了他的裤子。

一切都混乱不堪，一点儿都不舒服，充满着忙乱，冰冷，用力过猛，过早的缴械，以及无法被填补的疲惫感——但这感觉是那么的对，那么的棒……好像渴了上千年之后吮吸一滴天降甘霖，仅仅一滴，也足够让人彻底丧失神智。

他们两人都满手的黏腻，朗姆劳把它蹭在冬兵穿在里面的衬衫上，冬兵学得很快，也如法炮制，换来朗姆劳怒气冲冲的一拳。列车不知道是在什么时候过去的，回过神来的时候桥底就已经恢复了沉寂。冬兵把嘴唇贴着朗姆劳那破烂的耳郭……老天啊，他想他想得几乎要发疯。

“你为什么过来？”冬兵问道。

一声虚弱的干笑。“……鬼才知道……我就是忍不住吧，我想。操。”

“为什么留在纽约？”冬兵又问，“你现在自由了，去哪儿都行，找个远远的地方，做些什么都可以。”

朗姆劳的脸埋在他夹克的肩膀那里，“……操……真狗屎……我他妈当然知道……”他安静了一小会儿，又开口，“老实说，你有没有过这种感觉……？想要——我不知道——一些蠢念头吧，毫无道理，又想要得发疯？”

冬兵失去了呼吸。

“不……我没有过。”

“撒谎，宝贝儿。”朗姆劳向后退了一点，稍稍离开了冬兵，拉开了可以盯着他眼睛看的距离，开口讥讽。“——没人能真正离开九头蛇，你可以不再为它干活，但你他妈的每天都像个九头蛇那样喝水，吃饭，呼吸，上厕所，做梦，思考。”

“九头蛇已经彻底覆灭了。”冬兵回答他。复仇者已经彻底捣毁了每一个九头蛇的据点，神盾局里的每一根钉子都已经被拔除，组织资料也被公之于众。

“……整夜纠缠我的可不是拿着手枪的九头蛇特工，不是那种……看得见摸得着的……”朗姆劳抹了把脸，“我太怀念它了。该死。”他转身离开了冬兵，在空地上踱着步子，狠狠地用鞋尖踢开石子，“好多时候我醒来，不知道自己在哪儿。”

冬兵靠在桥柱上，远远地看着他，老调重弹，“……去远走高飞吧，布洛克。开始一段新生活。你会活得更好的。”

朗姆劳听了这话，终于站在原地不动了，他扭过头来盯着冬兵，双手插在口袋里，一个字也不说。冬兵这才好好打量了他的脸——老天啊，他真的瘦了太多，憔悴和疯狂写在他每一道眼角的皱纹里，颧骨就要戳出来一般。

又一班列车轰隆隆地驶过他们头顶，他们沉默地互相对视，而冬兵满脑子都是——

神啊，别再让他那么看着我了。

“……他们就是那么告诉你的，对吧？活得更好？说起来容易。”等到火车终于驶过，朗姆劳哑着嗓子说。

“你还会在这里停留多久？”

朗姆劳不说话，他盯着冬兵，好像在看一个迷人的怪物，一个纯真的魔鬼，一个无辜的罪人。好像冬兵让他怒火中烧，但他既不打算说出来冬兵哪里惹到了他，也不打算开解这份怒火，让自己好受一点——好像旦旦这份煎熬就能给他带来无上幸福似的。

“……七天。”他回答，“……如果你要来跟我一起走，七天后你来那个地址找我。”

冬兵看着他的脸，他不知自己该如何回答，会如何回答，想如何回答。如果朗姆劳现在要他跟自己走的话，冬兵一定会立刻答应，但他好像就知道这一点似的，他说七天后。

“我要带点什么么？”冬兵最后问道。

他的话点亮了朗姆劳的脸，有那么昙花一现的一瞬这通缉犯看起来简直容光焕发，但那也只是转瞬而逝。接下来他低下头，好像彻底被打垮了，认命了，放弃了。

就在这个瞬间，冬兵忽然明白了过来。他什么都明白了——为什么朗姆劳赖在纽约不走，为什么他一遍遍地来找已经开始新生活的冬兵，活像被卡在迷宫里的老鼠——冬兵是他印着九头蛇的那部分过去的一部分，仅此而已……他不是多想要冬兵，他想要的事九头蛇。

冬兵懂，因为他同样如此。

在冬兵惶惶的注视下，朗姆劳哈哈干笑了两声，这笑声回响在这空旷的桥底，带起一阵令人毛骨悚然的回声。伴着沙土和远处河水的腥气，这黑暗的夜晚让冬兵几乎以为自己身处坟墓。巴恩斯心头一凉，意识到什么都完了。

他重新向后靠在了桥柱上，巴恩斯眼前浮现过朋友们那些关心的目光，浮现过美国队长在当局面前反复以个人名誉担保他的安全的样子。我了解他，他是个好人。记忆中的史蒂夫罗杰斯拍击着会议室的桌子，声音铿锵有力。他会为纠正错误不遗余力，在泥沼中也会拼命地上进，做正确的事情。

而他刚刚辜负了这一切。

布洛克懂。因为他是布洛克，因为他也同样拼了命地想要戒断九头蛇。

朗姆劳啐了一口，沉默了一小会儿，最后又重新抬起头来，他的笑容是一种歇斯底里的绝望，讥讽道，“……你可以带点保险套。”

 

6.

冬兵没忍到第七天，三天后他就独自去了朗姆劳给他的地址。他不需要把那张餐巾纸带去，真的，上面那行歪歪扭扭的蓝色笔迹早就印在了他脑子里，在过去一个多月里如同鬼魂般挥之不去。

这是一个礼拜五的上午，十点多钟，街上的行人不多也不少，天气有点冷，但风不大，阳光也很足，是个让人感觉很舒服的温度。冬兵带着鸭舌帽，穿着一件夹克衫，站在铁匠街和金湾大道的交叉口，仰头看着门牌。

他保持这个动作很久了。被他盯了那么久的门牌上写着铁匠街209号，是一家药店。冬兵就站在它的门口，抬头看着那个印着数字的小牌子。朗姆劳给他的地址是铁匠街365号。

这里是铁匠街209号。

他的目光一定太吓人，药房的工作人员在玻璃门里看到了他，过了几分钟，那个高大的男人推门走了出来，“先生，”他环着肩膀，警告意味十足，“有什么能帮到你的吗？”

冬兵现在这样子像足了一个魂不守舍的瘾君子，脑子里好像只想再搞点处方药似的。他迷迷糊糊地把视线从牌子上扯了下来，落到了年轻人身上。

“呃……是的……”他开口，身形有些瑟缩，活像怕那答案刺痛他似的，“这儿是铁匠街209号？”

“你就看着它呢。”男人回答。

“这是这条街的最后一号了，是吗？”

“——你在路牌上看得见，再往后就是枫树林路了，对，这就是最后一号。”

冬兵什么都没再说，他唯唯诺诺地道了谢，蹒跚地离开了。

7.

朗姆劳是个自私的、不可理喻的混蛋。这一点冬兵很早就意识到了，早在他拿到那张假地址之前，也早过他加入复仇者联盟，世界里终于有了除了武器管理员以外的其他人的时候。

过去在基地里，每个人都觉得布洛克朗姆劳不精于头脑，这只是让朗姆劳每次撒谎的时候更顺手。“资产打过针了，”有时候他说，“一切顺利，资产工作正常。”有时候他这么说。

——冬兵知道朗姆劳那些小花招，他只是没料到自己也会中招。

从铁匠街回来之后，冬兵花了大力气开始追查朗姆劳的痕迹。在被第三次问起在做什么的时候，他终于告诉了其他人，反正现在隐瞒也已经毫无意义。有了朋友们想帮忙，他很快拿到了便利店的监控，街道上的交通监控摄像头等录像资料。

“你不必这么拼命的。”他的不眠不休引起了史蒂夫的注意，在走廊里，他拦住了巴恩斯。“巴克，不用那么着急，他总归会落网的。”

“——他从不对我说谎的，”冬兵说，“他现在一定觉得整个世界都是他的敌人。”

“你怕他很危险？”鹰眼问。

冬兵回头看着克林特巴顿，“不，”他说，“我怕他感到绝望。”

黑寡妇抬眼看了看他，“你把这说得太感性了，詹姆斯。”

没有一个人理解了他的意思，冬兵皱起了眉头，不再解释，只是埋头继续整理线索。

最近的录像也是在三天前的了，而那时的朗姆劳也似乎已经不再费心掩盖自己的踪迹。——他并不是想暴露，从便利店的监控录像上来看，看上去他只是不再在意了。

但即便如此，他们最后找到朗姆劳的安全屋也花了两天时间。那天冬兵在清晨接到电话，让他去皇后区去一趟。“我们找到了他的安全屋，”山姆威尔逊在电话那头说，“你最好过来看一下。”

此时，冬兵上一次见到朗姆劳已经是五天前，离他们约定的七天还相差两天。这两天里冬兵都没有合过眼，熊熊燃烧的怒火将他的疲惫驱赶得一干二净。接到电话后他乘车和史蒂夫一起前往地点，朗姆劳的安全屋离基地并不远，只有二十多分钟的车程，然而神使鬼差的，两天没合眼的冬兵却在这晃动的车厢里睡着了。

在梦里他梦见自己置身花海中央，渡鸦从天上为他送来一个包裹。当冬兵弯下身打开它，他发现里面是一把骨头。它们咔哒哒地跌落在花海里，转瞬就化成了尘埃，在这片极乐盛景中不留半点痕迹。

这是什么？在梦里他问渡鸦，但渡鸦已经不见踪影，于是他低头看自己碰过骸骨的双手，只见他那一双手掌漆黑无比，冬兵这才意识到，自己的左臂竟然已经变回了血肉之躯。

冬兵跪在地上，用手指去挖那些骸骨曾经碰到过的地面，他挖坏了那些绽放的花朵，把自己也弄得脏兮兮的，但他只是不停地挖啊，挖啊。手指下什么都没有，只有温暖潮湿的泥土。最后冬兵以头抢地，在睡梦中他爆发出无声的嘶吼。

朦朦胧胧的，他被摇醒。冬兵睁开眼，辨认出面前友人的脸。他脖子有点儿发酸，一定是打瞌睡的时候弄的。

“我们快到了，巴克。”史蒂夫关切地握着他的肩膀。

冬兵调整着呼吸，“哦。”他抬手揉着脖子，仔细回忆着，过了一会儿他开口，“我做了个梦。”

“嗯……”史蒂夫推敲着他的表情，“这是好事还是坏事？”

“我不知道。”冬兵回答，简简单单的，“我梦见了朗姆劳。”

 

8.

在冬兵七岁的时候，他们街区有个叫马德兰的高地人开了家杂货店。他的店门就开在巴恩斯家斜对面，左边是一条小巷子，那里放着两个绿色的巨大垃圾箱，有一群野猫喜欢在巷子深处集聚。

布鲁克林的治安向来令人头疼，即使是战前，经济也不算景气，马德兰在一个九月的傍晚被人用撬棍打碎了脑袋，他家的姑娘在三天后被人在皇后区发现，一只眼睛青肿，左脚有一点轻伤，幸而还活着，只是饱受惊吓。马德兰惹了意大利黑帮，老切切瓦利派人收了他的账，打手不做女人和小孩的活，玛丽才逃过一劫。

警察发现马德兰的时候，玛丽已经三天没敢回家。她不知道自己老爹怎么了，但那几个彪形大汉告诉她别再回来，她就在自己男朋友那里躲着了。结果三天后她还是被警察带回来认尸。当时巴恩斯就站在自己家门口，透过无数条腿间的缝隙，看见那姑娘疯了一样地从里面跑出来，四个警察都拉不住她。

时隔这么多年，巴恩斯还记得她呕吐和号哭的声音。马德兰在柜台后面躺了三天整，还有几只猫从窗户钻了进去，听人说他脸都被吃光一半了。

当马德兰被人从里面抬出来之后，人群离得原了些。孩子都好奇心驱使着巴恩斯往前挤，顶着那股怪味，虽然心里发毛，到底还是想一睹究竟。条纹呢子的裤子蹭着他的脸，他的手臂又被某块手表刮得红肿了一道，小詹姆斯侧着身子往前挤，眼睛透过大人们腿和腿之间的缝隙，盯着玛丽安马德兰之前的呕吐物。当詹姆斯终于挤过一个嘴里发出噫噫的抱怨声的工人，准备一睹尸体样子的时候，慌乱骤起。一瞬间詹姆斯听到怪叫和扑棱声在耳边炸响，他的脸被重重地抽打了一记。

詹姆斯发出极度恐慌的尖叫，他向后躲避着跌倒，之前那个穿着牛仔裤的工人及抓住了他的肩膀，而詹姆斯坐在地上，一只手按在工人的靴子上，还在尖叫。

后来，在场的很多人都说，他们从来没看到过那么大的乌鸦。也有人说乌鸦就不该这时候出现在这儿，应该是马德兰活着的时候喜欢吃牡蛎，死了之后尸体太臭，它老远就闻到了味儿。

总之那只乌鸦就是在那个时候，突然从天而降，袭击了詹姆斯。过了几年，詹姆斯把故事讲给好友的时候，史蒂夫说它可能正准备啄吓巴恩斯的眼睛，因为那就是乌鸦惯用的伎俩。然而此时此刻，被吓破了胆的巴恩斯瘫坐在地上，他呼吸过度，长大了嘴，看着那只黑色的庞然大物张着翅膀在地上跳了好几下。警察抽出警棍去揍它，它又跳上了尸体，在那里啄了好几下，当警棍又一次挥舞过来的时候，它才啊地大叫了一声，像一支箭似的飞上了天，转瞬就越过屋脊消失不见了。

而年少的巴恩斯坐在那里，听着远处玛丽的低声啜泣声，盯着马德兰的脸。

这段经历影响他之深远，使冬兵即使在九头蛇时期，作为一个完全失去自我的资产，在执行任务的时候也会确保目标的尸体可以被人发现。独自死去就已经十分残忍，而被世界彻底遗忘，好像自己的死亡对世界半点影响也没有——即使这就是真相——却更糟。

就像某次任务，他将独居的钢琴家用钢丝勒死在浴缸中，一切干净利落，却将他公寓的门打开着离开了。在回基地的路上，朗姆劳就坐在他旁边，他们都大腿挨在一起，随着车厢的晃动轻轻地摩擦碰撞。为什么那么做？朗姆劳问他。

死亡不该很安静。冬兵当时回答。它该有哭声和尖叫。顿了顿，他又开口。还有一只渡鸦。

这件小事很快就因为任务结束后的重置工序而消失在冬兵的记忆里，也是在这几个月的梦境中他才把那些声和光的碎片拼凑出这样一个完整的情节。那句渡鸦明显只是旧时记忆的一声空洞回响，什么都不意味，然而朗姆劳和整个特战队却都记住了。按照杰克罗林斯的话来说，这听起来很屌。又过了好几年，冬兵问起特战队每名队员左臂上整齐划一的渡鸦纹身时，他们就是这么告诉的他这件往事。

杰克罗林斯死在了洞察计划里。有背叛，有殉葬，有血，有爆炸，有燃烧的波拿马克河，有倒塌的大楼和坠落的三曲翼。但没有人为他哭泣，也没有渡鸦来唱他的葬歌。

9.

房间很小，只有二十多平米，四四方方的的一个小阁楼。玻璃窗糊着一层厚厚的灰，左下角缺了一片，此时正灌进来呼呼的风声。

冬兵进门后首先看到的是放在墙根底下的一张床垫，床垫前放着一个小小的防风炉，然后他看见泛黄的墙纸和地板上涂着的大片乌黑血迹。

他可能踉跄了一下，因为身边的威尔逊抓住了他的手臂，扶了他一下。猎鹰对他说着什么，冬兵都听到了，但他的脑子无法理解那些内容。他似乎在说某种陌生的语言，或许他是在说梦话。冬兵强制自己把头转向一边，他看向房间另一头的角落。灰堆和老鼠洞旁边有一瓶翻倒的杰克丹尼空瓶。

冬兵将目光从酒瓶子上扯开，转过半个身子又看向自己的脚底。他感觉重力正把自己往下拽，于是只得伸出左手按住墙壁。冬兵面对着门口的墙壁，后退了一步半，左脚和右脚碰到了一起，又险些没跌倒。山姆及时把他往上扯了一下，冬兵勉强恢复了平衡，而他的左脚又踢到了什么东西。他眯着眼睛低头往下看，花了他二十几秒，他才辨认出那是一把手枪。

“……是这里的空气吗？”威尔逊的句子堪堪地终于有了意义，“我们已经放了很久了，但味道还是很糟，我知道。”

他听起来很担忧，于是冬兵咬着牙，花了很久抑制着自己想要干呕的欲望。最后他说，“没关系，我见过更糟的。”

但这句的声音或许是太小，又或许归根结底冬兵只是有了又一个幻觉，他根本没说出来半个字。威尔逊没听到。猎鹰放开了抓着他上臂的手，握住他的肩膀。“……这里废弃了很久了，也找不到房主，好像这里只是他的临时住所。”话说到这里，威尔逊终于停住了，他似乎回头看了看站在冬兵身后，等在楼梯间的美国队长，又转回脸来。

“你还好吗，伙计？”他问。

冬兵想如实回答他，但现在他已经信不过自己的脑子。他彻底地崩溃了。嘎吱作响的木质地板好像张开大嘴咬掉了他的双腿，冬兵感到膝盖一阵刺痛，身子也变矮了。而从威尔逊的视角来看，冬兵骤然跪倒在地，身子蜷成一团，额头抵着地板，右手手掌按上那支因为在血泊里躺久了而显得黏糊糊的手枪，爆发出凄厉的嚎叫。

他不知道自己崩溃了多久，他只知道威尔逊和史蒂夫联手把他带离了房间，拉到了街上。冬兵的脸贴着好友的胸膛回过神来，此时他正瘫倒在人行道上，罗杰斯跪在地上，把他的脸按进夹克衫里，低声重复着安慰。

“我很抱歉，”威尔逊在一旁说道。他没说他为什么道歉，也没说自己了解了什么，甚至也没显示出多少对冬兵的恐惧，即使冬兵清楚自己刚刚吓到他了。“我很抱歉，詹姆斯，我很抱歉。”他只是这么说。

“是他……”冬兵开口，他眼前浮现出刚刚的画面，那间冷得好像地狱的房间，那把手枪，那件连帽衫，那滩血，那颗弹壳。“他自己往自己头上开了一枪……老天啊……史蒂夫……是他，”冬兵在喘气，好像空气不够用似的，“……是他……那左肩膀上纹着一只渡鸦。是他……是布洛克朗姆劳。”

他仰起脸，无论他现在看起来怎么样，史蒂夫的表情惊恐万分。

“他那天见完我回来就死了。”冬兵说，“天啊……那就是那么一小会儿之后的事。全都是我的错，史蒂夫，全都是我的错。”

 

10.

冬兵浑浑噩噩了一段时间，大概三四天左右。这三四天里他绝大多数时间都在昏睡中度过，他一个接一个地做梦，梦到旧日的残响或者是对未来虚幻的妄想。有那么一段时间，冬兵沉浸在这种感觉里，仿佛只要够投入地把自己沉浸到一个梦里，它就会代替现实。

冬兵梦到朗姆劳只是个脾气很臭的普通人，从没加入过九头蛇，自己在八十年代的某次刺杀任务里遇见了还只是个街头混混的他。等到复仇者和史蒂夫将他带回家，整日闲逛的巴恩斯在某次银行劫案中救了保全公司的布洛克。冬兵梦到那个四十多岁的失意男人——没有成家，对什么都提不起兴趣，带着惯有的嘲讽腔调和厌世做派，一边说废话一边认认真真地做好工作。

这个梦结束后冬兵从床上侧过身，拒绝睁开眼睛，但再怎么也没法再回到梦里去了。这时还差十一分钟就五点了，窗帘的缝隙间投射进来朦朦胧胧的晨曦，窗外的城市正在苏醒。六分钟后冬兵开始流泪，又过了三分钟，他从床上爬了起来，走进了浴室，用右手拳头砸碎了洗手台前的镜子玻璃。

那天一早，史蒂夫罗杰斯惊喜地发现，已经好久没走出过房间的好友正坐在休息室的吧台前，啄饮一杯橙汁。

“巴克。”美国队长走到冬兵身边，声音有些颤抖，但竭力掩饰过了。

“……早上好。”巴恩斯看上去竟然还行，他甚至刮了胡子。罗杰斯往他被包扎过的右手上看了一眼，但没说什么。

史蒂夫坐上他旁边的吧台凳，随手拿了个空杯在手里摆弄着，“……呃……巴基，他被火化了，有人告诉过你没有？一切都是标准流程，我……我没让他们就那么处理掉……”

“那没关系，”冬兵回答，有些困惑地看着好友，“我不怎么在意。”

然而史蒂夫却只是说，“这没什么的，”美国队长说，一只手紧紧圈着杯壁，看上去好像要把那杯子捏碎不可，“……这没费多大力气……我们也搜了一些他的资料，他的亲戚，朋友什么的……不过都没什么收获。”

“这不奇怪，九头蛇外他不可能还有什么熟人。”否则也不会一个人在那个废弃的洋房里藏身，而不是什么同伴接济。冬兵回答，“他过去跟杰克罗林斯很熟，还有伊万，伊万马格列克夫，那个炸弹狂，护照贩子。过去他们俩似乎都还比较了解他。”

“杰克罗林斯？”

“哦……他的副手，伊万也是。九头蛇把他收编之后，布洛克——叉骨把他安排进了特战队。你或许见过他，他有姜黄色的头发。”

“姜黄色……那我记得伊万，他……他在洞察计划的战损名单上。”

“没错，就是他。”冬兵回答，“杰克罗林斯也是。洞察计划之后，叉骨就是一个人了。为什么说这个？”

美国队长看着他的眼睛，长久地沉默。

“我们现在拿到了他的骨灰，”他对冬兵说，“没人能拿定主意怎么做接下来的安排。这活交给你了，巴基，如果你想要的话。”

冬兵看了看他的眼睛，没什么表情。这对话没有像史蒂夫原本预想的那样艰难，可是也让他觉得自己像热锅上的蚂蚁。但总得有人来告诉巴克。他垂下头，告诉自己。总得有人来做这个。

“好吧，如果的确没人管的话。”出乎他意料的是，冬兵答应得很轻巧。“可以把他当成肥料种盆花之类的，这样也算是为世界做了点有益的贡献，也比被冲进殡仪馆下水道要好上不少。”

史蒂夫瞪着他。

“怎么了？哦，那是个玩笑。”巴恩斯耸了耸肩，但他听起来很像纯属安慰好友。因为隔了一小会儿，他又低声加了句，“反正他也不在那儿。”

“你还好吗，巴基？”史蒂夫问他。

“不。”冬兵回答得很干脆，很确定，“我糟透了。抱歉，史蒂夫，别误会我说话的方式，但是恐怕没有其他任何人能帮我，你也不能。”

美国队长只是长长地叹气，低头盯着手里的杯子，“……我知道，巴克。我从一开始就知道。”他说。“我只是希望……你还撑着呢吗？”

“我尽力而为。”冬兵回答。

当罗杰斯磨磨蹭蹭地起身，离开休息室时，冬兵从身后叫住了已经走到门口的他。

“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”

“我最近总是脾气暴躁，但是你别……我只是把我的发现告诉你一声，因为你是我最好的朋友，我不是在抱怨，你知道我不是那样的人。”

“你发现了什么？”

“你们都说我会过得更好。”冬兵说，“我没有。最好的时候已经过去了，我再不会更好了。说起来你可能不信，但是我做的那些事……我不该过得更好，我也没办法再好起来了。”

史蒂夫没有说话，他看着巴恩斯。

“我希望我从来就没离开过九头蛇。”

“你要说的意思不是那个。”

“是啊，不是。我很抱歉，史蒂夫，我不是那个意思，我很高兴我离开了。”冬兵回答，他半仰着头，看向吧台上方架着的许许多多高脚杯。“抱歉口无遮拦了……我最近说话都没怎么过脑子，说实话我都不怎么相信它了。”

“你不用道歉，巴克，那不是你的错。”

“是我的错。”冬兵说，很大声，“我爱上了九头蛇，我想死了过去没人时时刻刻检查我安慰我好像我他妈的是个玻璃娃娃的样子。我他妈的还爱上了我的小队，现在全世界只有我一个人还记得他们的名字。我还爱上了布洛克朗姆劳，然后现在还要负责给他挑墓地，否则没人来做。操——这荒谬极了。”

史蒂夫本想就想他内心所想的那样回答这并不荒谬，但冬兵看上去并不需要史蒂夫来告诉他。冬兵看上去什么都不需要。他站在门口等待了一会儿，冬兵没有再开口。

“过会儿见，巴克。”史蒂夫低声说，离开了休息室。冬兵没有任何反应。

 

11.

如果硬要说的话，冬兵觉得这就是一个信任问题。

这个想法从他脑子里冒出来的时候，他刚刚安顿好了叉骨的骨灰。是真的，这档子屁事最终还是得他来做，于是巴恩斯把朗姆劳埋在自己母亲的坟边，就在布鲁克林某个小墓园里头，紧挨着一颗长得歪歪斜斜的树旁。这样他来一次墓园就可以探望两个，一次划算的数学题。

朗姆劳在这一片绿茵地上拥有一小块躺在绿草中的白色石板，上面简简单单地刻着他的名字和生卒年月。冬兵在这石板前已经站了一个下午，现在夕阳西下，他动了动脖子，看到墓园里准备关门，意识到是时候该离开了。

这天晚些时候，他去找了罗杰斯，跟美国队长一起在复仇者基地的食堂里吃了顿简陋的晚餐。当冬兵把用勺子把青豆泥戳成各种奇怪的形状，他开了口，和罗杰斯说了这事。

“你知道……在过去那时候，”巴恩斯说，“他们给我洗脑，不管是电击，还是别的——他们多数时候更偏好用其他手段，我是真的全心全意地在相信九头蛇。”

史蒂夫抬起头来，好像不知道该说些什么。巴恩斯不知道他能不能理解，让美国队长这样的人去相信这世界上还真的有人是九头蛇这种邪恶组织的虔诚信徒，这看上去很难。但只要你不像罗杰斯那么固执，要接受这一点其实很容易。事情就是这样，哪怕你是个好人，是个符合美国队长定义的好人——好人也是会跟投身邪恶的，只要引导得当。

“就是……一切都很奇怪，史蒂夫……”冬兵说，“就好像，你一站到那个角度，九头蛇的角度，全部的事都解释得通了，所有事情都变得容易了。你会变得……很舒服，很难……很难再把——哪怕只是个九头蛇杂兵——再只当做前进道路上的障碍来看。作为九头蛇这听起来挺怪的对吧？我就是……他们中的太多人我都认识了。该死的……我甚至训练过半数以上的他们——像朗姆劳，他就是我一手教出来的。”

“——不，巴基，”他的话让罗杰斯皱起了眉头，好像他吓到了美国队长，“他不是——我们从来都不——”他卡了一下，“他们每一个都是活生生的人，相信我，我从来没有把他们简化成什么……作战报告上的数字。”

瞧，又来了。全世界，无论哪个阵营，都在叫冬兵相信他们。他们各执一词，冬兵知道在他们自己看来他们说的都是真话，他也知道他该相信哪个，他只是很多时候脑子迷糊，分不清自己是谁，是该相信九头蛇的资产，还是该相信罗杰斯的巴恩斯。

“在真正战斗的时候很难顾及这些，我知道一个合格的士兵该做什么，兄弟，没关系。你做的都是对的，你们所有人，每个人都是。”巴恩斯低声说。过了一阵，他又补充道，“……在那个时候，我们曾经很……亲密。”

史蒂夫看着他，花了几秒才意识到他在说布洛克朗姆劳。他是有预感的，毕竟你不会把随便什么人埋在你亲人旁边，就好像家族墓地。

“……他档案上写的生日是假的……他跟我说他生在仲夏夜的凌晨四点，比档案上写的要晚两个年头……他以为我忘了……我其实一直都记得，但他不相信，总觉得是杰克私底下告诉了我，专门为了让他开心一下的。”

这些话显然让史蒂夫坐如针毡，于是巴恩斯笑了一下。“……前两天，娜塔莎说冬兵模式就是我的‘舒适区’，这没错……我还总是下意识想要回到冷冻柜里的。”

罗杰斯的心碎都写在脸上，太心碎以至于都无法继续把目光继续落到好友身上。他低下头看自己交叠的手掌，又转过头去看窗外，最后的最后美国队长摇摇头。

“……那真的就是你想要的吗，巴基？”他问。

巴恩斯知道史蒂夫在想什么，他在想经历了这么多，他的发小最终还是放弃了。他在想詹姆斯巴恩斯还是扛不住了，丢下了枪，躺在了坦克履带前，认命了。

但巴恩斯没有生气，他真诚地看着美国队长，“……即使你们仍然相信我，我无法相信我自己。”

他们在接下来又花了一点点时间讨论重新把他冰冻起来的问题。史蒂夫正承受着极大的痛苦，所以巴恩斯说得尽量简短，最后美国队长独自先行离去，巴恩斯选择留下。

这是几个月以来，冬兵头一次感受到如此的轻松。那些纠缠着他的黑色梦魇，在冬兵选择转身拥抱它们而不再拼命地向悬崖上方攀爬的那一瞬间，就变成了什么其他的东西。如今，它们柔软，清晰，熟悉，秩序井然。

冬兵安静地坐在那里，回忆着过去。他想着乌鸦，想着尸体，想着冰霜和烈焰。他想起某次记忆回溯后布洛克朗姆劳戳着他胸口叫他在杀人的时候不能犹豫。如果你变得感性，你就会总是输。这话到现在也没错，九头蛇的覆灭对他们这些人来说只是另一场无声的战争的开始，他在这场旷日持久的战争里挣扎了一阵，死亡和尸骨没让他铁石心肠起来，在记忆恢复后冬兵反而变得感性了。那些平日里可以伤他的，如今更是变成了他致命的软肋，只要失去了一个，他就立马溃不成军，缴械投降。

但是逃兵巴恩斯却静静地笑了。他独自一人坐在桌前，望着他身侧巨大的落地玻璃窗，望着外面宽阔整洁的停机坪，悬垂的夕阳，玫瑰色的云朵。他的舌尖已经尝到了恒温仓里雪花的味道，而他的内心，从没有比现在更为宁静过一分一毫。

这宁静给了他勇气，他忽然什么都不害怕了。

对着这越发昏暗下去的落日，冬兵收回了目光。他声音低低的，这一句自言自语如同一声叹息，没一阵就消失在了空气里，无迹可寻。

“……是啊。”他说，“……我的确很想你。”

 

【end】


End file.
